


you’re a goliath to me

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Mild Spoilers, Missing Scene, Other, Protective Ben Solo, Shot down, The Force, Would Hurt A Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe senses Ben calling out to him in the Force when he’s shot down on Yavin — and Poe doesn’t know whether or not it’s real.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18, The Darkpilot Library





	you’re a goliath to me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supernatural Happenings
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title taken from Starset’s “Where The Skies End”.

It was in the middle of a lecture from Uncle Luke about some battle of the Clone Wars that Ben felt it. It wasn’t so much a feeling as much as a screaming proximity alarm letting him know that something was very _wrong._  
  
Poe. Poe was in danger. Poe needed him.   
  
“Ben.” Tai’s voice. “You’re in the Academy. You’re safe...”  
  
Ben knew that. But he had to fling his worry, his fear, through the Force — to _know_ if Poe was all right, to _know_ that he had survived the crash —  
  
 _Are you alive?_ he called out. _Poe? **Poe! Please**_  
  
And then the chaos stopped. He could feel Poe’s signature in the Force, starting to gain steadiness again. He lived still. Ben knew it. He just knew.   
  
Ben was only thirteen, and Poe most likely thought of him as a kid brother. But Poe...maybe it was an ordinary worship of an older kid. Maybe.   
  
It didn’t stop Ben from knowing he'd do anything to protect Poe. Even though he was helpless on Adani, good as trapped.  
  
He hoped that he could still do something to protect Poe.   
  
***  
  
Poe Dameron opened his eyes, feeling like his eyelids had weights attached to them. His body, aching. His clothes, slightly singed. He swore that he had heard Ben’s voice — somehow. Even though Ben was on Adani training. Even though they were far away — and Poe wasn’t Force Sensitive, he knew that much...  
  
He could swear that he had heard Ben’s voice, felt his terror...  
  
“I’m okay,” he said.   
  
That feeling disappeared, like it had never been there in the first place. Maybe it had been a fragment of Poe Dameron’s imagination, something that he couldn’t really say actually happened.   
  
“Who are you talking to?” the medic said. “Is everything okay, Poe?”  
  
“Everything’s fine,” Poe said. “Really. No one’s there.”  
  
Maybe it was just a fragment of his imagination when he’d fallen back to the ground on Yavin IV, and there was nothing there after all.


End file.
